To hold you again
by Dryadeh
Summary: Shepard tenía varias promesas que cumplir. Post Destroy. Kaidan/Shepard.


Este fic contiene spoilers del videojuego **Mass Effect** (3). Asumo que casi nadie lo conoce, así que aprovecho para recomendarlo. No tengo mucha experiencia con videojuegos pero este me ha atrapado y ha conectado conmigo a todos los niveles. Tiene una historia maravillosa, un universo fascinante y unos personajes fabulosos. Por no hablar una OTP que adoraré siempre: Kaidan/Shepard.

Si da la casualidad de que conocéis el juego y vais a leer el fic, advierto que contiene spoilers de toda la saga y está situado tras el final de ME3. En concreto en un escenario **Post-Destroy**. El fic tiene 3 partes y ya está escrito, lo subiré rápido :)

* * *

**To hold you again **

_Parte I_

**I**

Supo que no estaba muerta por el dolor que sentía. Cada respiración era una agonía: unos punzantes latigazos atravesaban su caja torácica cada vez que tomaba aire, así que era incapaz de llenar del todo los pulmones. La cabeza le latía y hacía que, aún con los ojos cerrados, todo pareciera dar vueltas a su alrededor. Notaba el pulso palpitándole en la cara y una lacerante quemazón en cada rincón de su piel. El sufrimiento la convenció de que aún vivía. Ya había muerto una vez y no había sentido nada.

Abrió los ojos. Al menos lo intentó. Notaba los párpados tan pesados, tan hinchados, que a duras penas pudo pestañear. La tenue penumbra en que se encontraba fue suficiente para dañar sus pupilas. Volvió a quedarse a ciegas, procesando la breve imagen que había podido captar. Escombros y más escombros. Pilas de rocas y polvo, como el rincón más ruinoso de Tuchanka.

Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, intentando apartar el dolor el tiempo suficiente para recordar dónde estaba y qué había sucedido. El sonido de disparos seguidos de una gran explosión inundó su mente. De pronto todo vino a su memoria. Se vio caminando hacia la estructura del Crisol, deteniéndose frente a la caja de fusibles y apretando el gatillo de su inseparable Predator M3 II una y otra vez hasta que el fuego la envolvió y todo saltó por los aires. Luego, oscuridad.

Se preguntó si habría logrado salvar la galaxia, si todo habría valido la pena, si había tomado la decisión correcta. Después pensó en SID, imaginó su cuerpo metálico y esbelto sin vida, en los centenares de geth reducidos a chatarra por los que Legión se había sacrificado… y por un instante deseó no haber despertado jamás después de haber hecho su elección.

Sin embargo estaba viva. Medio muerta, es cierto, pero aún respiraba y había prometido regresar a demasiada gente. No podía permitirse la autocompasión.

Intentó moverse pero el dolor se intensificó con sólo alzar la cabeza, dejándola sin fuerzas. Se sentía exhausta y un frío adormecedor se extendía por sus extremidades. Si tan solo pudiese descansar durante unos minutos para reponerse…

Una voz en su cabeza, misteriosamente parecida a la de la doctora Chakwas, le hizo saber si que esperaba, perecería allí. Era cuestión de horas, de minutos tal vez.

La idea le produjo un extraño alivio que anuló el dolor durante unos instantes. Estaba agotada, mental y físicamente. Sentía que no había dormido en años y tenía la certeza de que cualquier movimiento multiplicaría su agonía. Quedarse quieta y morir después de salvar la galaxia le resultaba muy tentador.

Hasta entonces había escapado de la muerte, quizás más veces de la cuenta. Como le había dicho a Garrus una vez, estaba demasiado ocupada para morir. Tenía cosas que hacer y hasta que no cumpliera con su misión, no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que la mataran.

Pero ahora lo había logrado. Había acabado con los segadores para siempre, se había ganado el descanso eterno. Sencillamente no le quedaban fuerzas, y aunque lograra ponerse en pie, seguiría atrapada en las ruinas de la Ciudadela, orbitando alrededor de la Tierra. La flota unida de la galaxia habría saltado huyendo del disparo del Crisol. Todo el mundo la daría por muerta. ¿Qué sentido tendría intentarlo siquiera?

Había vivido más de lo que había esperado. Estaba en paz con la idea de morir. Tan solo tenía que quedarse ahí, tumbada entre los escombros, y aguardar. Tarde o temprano todo terminaría.

"_No puedo perderte otra vez, Shepard"._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y giró la cabeza, buscando el origen de la voz. El dolor que eso le produjo la cegó durante unos instantes. Después la constelación de puntos rojos fue desapareciendo de su retina y el interior en ruinas de la Ciudadela volvió a presentarse ante ella. No había nadie allí, lo sabía. Sin embargo había escuchado la voz de Kaidan como si estuviese a su lado. El tono cálido y casi desesperado al pronunciar esas palabras, guardando una aciaga promesa de lo que le sería de él si ella no regresaba, fue tan potente, tan real, que el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y sus aletargadas pulsaciones se aceleraron.

Podía imaginarlo trepando por los escombros hasta alcanzarla. Las manos llenas de polvo y rasguños tendidas hacia ella. Aún tenía el rostro salpicado de sangre, como la última vez que lo había visto, suplicándole que no le dejara atrás en la rampa de acceso de la Normandía. Pero sus ojos castaños y almendrados la observaban con ternura y el amago de una sonrisa se asomaba a esa boca que tan pocas veces había besado.

Él le tendería la mano y Shepard la tomaría, incluso aunque estuviera muerta. Lo veía con tal claridad, tan nítido, tan cercano, que una parte de su cerebro se dejó engañar gustosa negando que fuese una alucinación. Y sin embargo, su mera visión, aunque fuese un espejismo, la puso en marcha.

Movió los dedos de ambas manos, descubriendo que aún aferraba la Predator M3, soldado y alerta hasta el final. El peso del arma la reconfortó y le dio determinación. Tomó aire despacio y hondamente, intentando esquivar las puñaladas de dolor que asaetaban su pecho, y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, se giró hasta quedar boca arriba.

La agonía fue tan intensa que volvió a quedarse ciega y los dedos se le aflojaron. La pistola resbaló unos centímetros, hasta quedar sujeta sólo con las yemas. Toda la energía que había logrado acumular tras la "aparición" de Kaidan se esfumó. Se sentía más débil y aturdida que nunca. Durante unos segundos ni siquiera fue capaz de recordar quién era y tuvo la certeza de que estaba a punto de morir. Pero esta vez la idea no le produjo paz ni alivio. Tampoco miedo. Sólo sensación de pérdida. Arrepentimiento. Tristeza por no poder cumplir su promesa de volver junto a él.

Cerró los ojos y perdió la conciencia.

**II**

"_Despierta, comandante. Vamos, las muertes heroicas en combate son lo mío. Además, ya tienes un par de plazas y monumentos con tu nombre. No necesitas más. Espabila, Shepard, tu pelotón aún te necesita_".

Shepard despertó con una brusca exhalación. Su cuerpo se contrajo y sus dedos se cerraron de manera automática sobre la pistola.

—¿Ashley? —murmuró, aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta. Por un instante, la imagen de su antigua jefa de artillería flotó ante sus ojos, en el techo de la ciudadela. El pelo recogido en una coleta, los ojos chispeantes y enérgicos, la leve sonrisa divertida. Luego recordó su voz a través del transmisor, cuando Shepard le pidió que aguantara, prometiéndole que volvería a por ella. "_Creo que las dos sabemos que eso no es posible, comandante_", había dicho Ashley.

No había dejado de pensar en ella desde el regreso de los segadores. Quizás aún estuviera a tiempo de cumplir su promesa, tal vez si moría volverían a encontrarse.

"_No, comandante. Todavía te quedan batallas que librar, traseros que patear. Y necesito que busques a mis hermanas, necesito que te asegures de que siguen vivas_".

—Lo prometo —susurró, con lo que le quedaba de voz. El esfuerzo hizo que su garganta ardiera y le provocó un acceso de tos. Sentía la boca y el esófago lleno de cenizas, y quizás lo estuvieran. Escupió un poco de sangre y se giró hasta quedar de lado. Aguardó unos segundos, tratando de regularizar su respiración, e intentó ponerse en pie. Logró incorporarse unos cuantos centímetros, apoyando todo su peso en la mano libre, pero el brazo le temblaba tanto que pronto se desplomó hacia delante llevándose un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

El dolor la inutilizó durante unos minutos. Se quedó tendida, con el rostro hundido en los escombros, sin apenas respiración, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que notó el tacto húmedo en su castigado rostro, casi como una caricia, barriendo sangre y suciedad a su paso.

No podía permitirse morir, había prometido regresar. Si tan sólo le quedaran fuerzas…

"_Soy el mismísimo epítome del científico salariano, he estudiado a las especies turiana, asari y batariana…"._

La canción de Mordin hizo que Shepard abriera los ojos de nuevo. Sabía que sólo estaba en su cabeza pero le producía vívidos recuerdos del salariano trabajando en su laboratorio. Después llegaron imágenes del Velo, cuando tomó el ascensor a lo más alto para expandir la cura de la genofagia por todo Tuchanka…

"_Me hubiese gustado estudiar las caracolas_". Shepard sonrió. Una sonrisa dolorida, llena de humor y amargura. Tal vez si moría se encontraría con Mordin en alguna playa, hablando a mil por hora mientras peinaba la arena con su omniherramienta en busca de caracolas. Pero ya había muerto una vez y no hubo reuniones en el más allá, ni ninguna barra del bar esperándola para hacer un brindis, como esa en la que se había citado con Garrus.

Si moría, no volvería a ver a lo que quedaba de su pelotón, ni tampoco a quienes ya había perdido. Aún estaba medio viva y debía aprovecharlo. Se lo debía a Kaidan, a Garrus, a Joker… a todos los demás.

Con un gruñido de dolor, se aferró a los escombros con la mano izquierda y a su Predator con la derecha, y forzó a todo su cuerpo a levantarse. Apoyó los pies en un bloque enorme que le pareció estable, y lo usó para impulsarse ignorando los calambres de dolor. De algún modo logró ponerse en pie, aunque fue incapaz de erguirse del todo. Apenas podía respirar y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Las sienes le latían con fuerza, aturdiéndola. Por un instante pensó que se desmayaría pero logró mantenerse consciente.

Pasados unos segundos se forzó a dar un paso hacia delante y luego otro. Dio un tercer y precario paso, pero posó el pie en una piedra que se descompuso bajo su peso y volvió a caer. Esta vez su cuerpo rodó como un fardo por la ladera de escombros hasta llegar al suelo con un golpe sordo. Se quedó allí tendida, boca arriba, sin respiración, aferrada aún a su vieja pistola, sintiendo que la poca vida que le quedaba se esfumaba en cada débil exhalación.

Se obligó a examinar la estancia desde su nueva perspectiva. Comprendió que estaba en la sala donde se había enfrentado al Hombre Ilusorio y donde había visto morir al Almirante Anderson. Si lograba salir de ahí y llegar al pasillo por el que había entrado… Pero aunque lo hiciera, ¿a dónde iría? Estaba atrapada en la Ciudadela.

Si volvía a levantarse, sólo lograría hacer sus últimos momentos de vida más dolorosos. Podía morir en una vana tentativa de huida o podía quedarse quieta y esperar a que llegara su hora. Lo había intentado, Kaidan debía perdonarla. Garrus y los demás lo entenderían…

Pero rendirse era la opción fácil, la más cobarde, y por mucho que intentara ocultárselo a sí misma, sentía que así estaría fallando a todos y cada uno de los orgánicos y sintéticos que habían muerto para que ella pudiese llegar hasta allí.

"_Última misión. Mi cuerpo está separado de mi alma. La piel azul de la asari muerta. Las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho inerte. Pronuncio la oración. Contemplo los ojos que me observan. El cañón del arma deja de apuntarme. Una mancha de sangre roja en su mejilla. Da un paso hacia mí. Pronuncia mi nombre. Temblor en mis entrañas. Una nueva misión. Una última misión. Un propósito para este cuerpo. Una luz en la oscuridad. Siha…_

_Guíala, Kalahira, guía a mi compañera..."._

Un nuevo acceso de lágrimas inundó sus ojos al recordar las últimas palabras de Thane. Había gastado su último aliento en orar por ella, pero no para que encontrara la muerte, sino para que lograra su cometido. Quizás él entendería que se quedara allí, que no peleara con uñas y dientes por sobrevivir. Thane había aceptado su propia muerte con serenidad. La había estado esperando, casi deseándola.

"_Aún no es la hora. Tu cuerpo y tu alma no se han separado. Debes vivir, Siha. Vive_".

Escuchó la reconfortante voz de Thane en su oído, la sintió en cada fibra de su ser, revitalizándola. Si Thane le pedía que viviera, debía al menos intentarlo. Pero cuando trató de incorporarse, descubrió que no podía moverse. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Un frío súbito la adormeció de repente. Cada respiración era más débil y costosa que la anterior. No tenía fuerzas, estaba vacía.

Cerró los ojos, comprendiendo que iba a morir de un momento a otro. Se concentró en recordarlos a todos. A Ashley, a Mordin, a Thane, a Garrus, Tali, Liara, Joker, SID, Chakwas, Wrex, Miranda, Jacob, Jack, Samara, Grunt, Cortez, Vega, Anderson, Legión, Adams… y Kaidan, sobre todo Kaidan. Le hubiese gustado tanto haber aprovechado más su tiempo con él... Haberlo forzado a entrar en razón en Horizonte, haber destrozado a la IV de Cerberus antes de que lo hubiera dejado al borde la muerte, haberlo visitado más a menudo en la cubierta de Observación, haber tenido algo más que una última noche y un beso robado entre tiroteos y morteros. Haberle dicho antes y más veces que lo quería. Haber seguido la Normandía con la mirada hasta que se alejó del conducto…. Su último pensamiento fue para él.

Fue un "_Lo siento_".

**III**

—¡SHEPAAARD!

El grito resonó en el interior de las ruinas, rebotando de roca en roca y causando pequeños deslizamientos de cascotes y polvo.

—Si sigues gritando así de fuerte, la jodida Ciudadela se nos caerá encima, Grunt —declaró otra persona, en voz considerablemente más baja.

—Quiero que Shepard me escuche —replicó el autor del bramido.

—Te escucharía incluso muerta.

—No está muerta —intervino una tercera voz, con un tono firme que no lograba ocultar su preocupación.

—Claro que no, animadora.

—¡SHEPAAARD! ¡SHEPARD! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Se escuchó un suspiro irritado, pasos y el sonido de una enorme piedra chocando contra otras. Toda la Ciudadela tembló ante el impacto. Shepard despertó, aturdida.

Sentía un frío intenso y el cuerpo laxo y abandonado, como si no le perteneciera. Pero para su sorpresa, aún seguía viva.

—¡SHEPAAARD!

Oía voces, sólo que esta vez no estaban en su mente. Lo supo porque había eco. Los gritos resonaban por toda la estancia, chocando contra las agrietadas paredes y haciendo temblar los escombros. Había gente allí, buscándola. Tan sólo debía responder a sus llamadas.

Separó los labios e intentó emitir algún sonido, lo que fuera, pero todo lo que logró fue un borboteo sanguinolento. Las voces cesaron y por un momento pensó que la habían escuchado, pero entonces oyó cómo los pasos y los sonidos se diluían, a medida que sus buscadores se alejaban.

Pensó con desesperación qué podía hacer. Intentó moverse pero sólo consiguió agitar una mano. Fue suficiente para recordar que aún tenía su pistola precariamente sujeta entre los débiles dedos. Si era capaz de apretar el gatillo, el disparo revelaría su posición como si hubiese lanzado una bengala.

Se imaginó concentrando todo resto de energía vital en su mano derecha. La sintió fluyendo desde cada parte de su cuerpo, deslizándose a través de su brazo y aposentándose en la punta de los dedos, como si fuese biótica.

Tomó aire una última vez y apretó el gatillo. La potente detonación retumbó por toda la Ciudadela, y zumbó en los oídos de Shepard. Después volvió a perder la consciencia.

**IV**

Oyó voces, pasos y golpes, pero no fue capaz de separar los párpados. Una sensación húmeda y apaciguadora se extendió por su cuerpo de repente, adormeciendo el dolor. Percibió una leve presión en el abdomen y de pronto se sintió alzada como si no pesara más que un hanar. Una mano grande acomodó con sorprendente cuidado su cabeza sobre las hombreras de una armadura. Más voces, hablando aceleradamente.

…_la maldita nave… Shepard… muy grave, Jacob… atención médica… ya…_

Al final, los sonidos se apagaron.

**V**

Abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos con rapidez. Había luz, demasiada. Aguardó unos segundos, percibiendo la claridad a través de los parpados, y volvió a intentarlo con más cuidado.

Lo primero que vio fue el techo de una habitación rectangular y estrecha. El sol inundaba la estancia desde una ventana situada a su izquierda, con los cristales rotos. También había grietas por las paredes y en algunas zonas la pintura blanca estaba desconchada, rebelando enormes costras de argamasa.

Descubrió que estaba tendida en una cama estrecha, cubierta por una sábana de hilo blanco. Tenía las manos vendadas y una vía profundamente hundida en el interior de la muñeca, conectándola con un gotero relleno de una suero azulado.

Un carraspeo ronco le hizo comprender que no estaba sola.

Miró alrededor y descubrió a un krogan sentado cerca de ella, en un diminuto taburete que milagrosamente no había cedido bajo su peso. Llevaba puesta una armadura roja y abollada en el pecho, y la observaba con atención con sus ojos reptilianos.

—¿Wrex? —murmuró Shepard y su voz sonó áspera como un graznido. Hablar le produjo una sensación de picor y molestia en la garganta que la obligó a toser. Las sacudidas parecieron despertar todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo y con ello llegó el dolor. Se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes para intentar calmarlo.

—Shepard —la saludó él —definitivamente te estás haciendo vieja. ¿Casi una semana inconsciente? ¿Visitas prohibidas? Ni que fueses un salariano achacoso…

En medio del estado de aturdimiento y desorientación en que estaba, Shepard sintió por primera vez que algo encajaba. _Wrex_.

—¿Tengo las visitas prohibidas? —preguntó en voz baja e intentó sonreír, pero sólo logró una mueca que hizo que todo el rostro le doliera.

—Las tenías. Hehe —Wrex separó los labios mostrando una sonrisa de tiburón —No para mí.

—¿Ya habías venido a verme antes?

—Desde que supe que estabas aquí —contestó. La mueca de Shepard se ensanchó, por mucho daño que eso le hiciera. Como si considerara que la conversación se estaba volviendo demasiado sensiblera, Wrex se irguió en su asiento y adoptó una expresión seria y amenazadora, acentuada por las profundas cicatrices que surcaban su rostro —Te has cargado todos los relés de masa de la galaxia, Shepard —anunció con tono acusatorio —Hasta que los arreglen no puedo volver a Tuchanka así que decidí venir a recordártelo cada día.

—Ya me conoces, Wrex, me gusta hacer las cosas a lo grande —replicó Shepard con humor.

La sonrisa feroz del krogan se hizo aún más grande, no exenta de cierta admiración. Se golpeó la rodilla con una garra y lanzó una carcajada.

—Y que lo digas, Shepard.

Ella se permitió cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes, sintiéndose en paz. Pero el hechizo duró poco. Necesitaba saberlo, tenía que preguntar…

—¿Qué ha pasado, Wrex? ¿Y los demás? ¿Lo han conseguido?

Los ojos rojos del krogan le devolvieron la mirada con gravedad.

—La Normandía está desaparecida. Mejor dicho, no sabemos dónde está, como la mayoría de las naves. Cuando activaste el Crisol, muchas saltaron. Con los relés dañados… las comunicaciones están anuladas. Pero alegra esa cara, Shepard. Estarán bien. Ese bastardo de Garrus no puede morirse sin dar las gracias a todos los krogan por salvar tantos culos turianos en Palaven. Y lo mismo va para el resto.

La brusca apertura de la puerta libró a Shepard de responder. De cualquier modo, no habría sabido qué decir. En todos los escenarios que se planteó al borde de la muerte, Kaidan y el resto de su tripulación estaban bien. Sobrevivir para descubrir que se desconocía su paradero o si estaban vivos era más de lo que podía soportar.

Sin embargo, una ingente masa enfundada en armadura corriendo hacia ella como un rinoceronte en plena estampida requirió su atención más inmediata.

—¡SHEPARD! —voceó Grunt y por un instante Shepard temió que la saludara con un puñetazo en el hombro como hizo en Utukku, lo que probablemente acabaría de destrozarla. Sin embargo, Wrex lanzó un gruñido y el joven krogan se detuvo en seco junto su cama y se contentó con patear el suelo y chocar los puños, sonriendo tan feliz como si acabaran de anunciarle que tenía vía libre para pegar a un montón de gente.

—Grunt —susurró Shepard, con una sonrisa cansada. Alzó una mano débilmente que Grunt recogió con una delicadeza inaudita para un krogan.

—Sabía que lo lograrías, Shepard. Eres dura como un krogan —declaró él y con toda seguridad ese era el mayor piropo que podía dedicar alguien de su especie.

—Gracias, Grunt, pero creo que tú tuviste algo que ver con eso.

—¿He llegado a tiempo para las lágrimas y los abrazos? —preguntó otra voz. Shepard dirigió su mirada a la puerta que Grunt había dejado entreabierta para encontrarse a Jack, apoyada en el quicio, con los brazos cruzados y su típica pose de indiferencia.

Grunt lanzó un leve gruñido y liberó con cuidado la mano de Shepard, dando un paso atrás, como si lo hubiesen pillado en falta. Jack soltó una carcajada y ocupó su lugar junto a la cama de la convaleciente.

—Joder, Shepard, nos ha dado un gran susto. Yo no estoy acostumbrada a lo de que te mueras y resucites. Pensé que esta vez no lo lograrías —aunque Jack hablaba con su tono descarado de siempre había algo en ella que delataba su preocupación real. Quizás el hecho de que cruzase y descruzase los brazos continuamente o la manera en que intentaba mantener su gesto hostil e indiferente de siempre sin lograrlo del todo.

—Ten cuidado, Jack, o voy a acabar pensando que te importo —bromeó Shepard.

—No te ilusiones, comandante —replicó ella, alzando una ceja fina y con varios cortes —Simplemente no quería que mi último recuerdo tuyo fuese ese baile tan lamentable en el Purgatory. Y por cierto, tienes un aspecto horrible.

Wrex y Grunt lanzaron una risotada ronca y retumbante, dando la razón a su último comentario. Shepard trató de lanzarles una mirada demoledora, pero resultaba complicado cuando no podía evitar que sus labios se mantuviesen estirados en lo más parecido a una sonrisa que podía esbozar. No dudaba que tenía un aspecto terrible. Se sentía como si la hubiese pisoteado un ejército de krogans, pero al mismo tiempo el dolor y el cansancio resultaban agradables si tenía buena compañía para sobrellevarlos.

—Dale un respiro, Jack —terció otra voz familiar. Shepard descubrió que Miranda acababa de entrar en la minúscula habitación. Pronto no cabría ni un alfiler. La ex agente de Cerberus se acercó al camastro con sus característicos movimientos de cadera. Jack se apartó un poco poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que tú digas, animadora —resopló, y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, colocándose junto a Grunt.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Shepard? —preguntó Miranda, inclinándose sobre ella. Por un instante Shepard tuvo un déjà vu de la primera vez que despertó en la estación espacial de Cerberus donde la reconstruyeron y vio a la joven contemplándola con atención, exactamente igual que en ese momento.

—Como si un tanque me hubiese pasado por encima —respondió.

Miranda sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—Lo creas o no, te he visto con peor aspecto. Saldrás de esta.

—Y creo que debo agradecéroslo a vosotros —replicó Shepard —¿Vinisteis a buscarme a la Ciudadela?

Miranda caminó hasta la ventana del pequeño cuarto y se cruzó de brazos. Intercambió una mirada con Jack y ésta dio un paso adelante.

—Cuando los segadores empezaron a caer, yo me encontraba muy al sur de Londres. Estaba manteniendo una barrera biótica con mis chicos para intentar impedir que un montón de merodeadores y carroñeros acabaran con una unidad de salarianos y quarianos cuando de pronto una luz roja lo envolvió todo y nos arrojó al suelo. Cuando me puse en pie, ya no quedaba un enemigo vivo en toda la zona y un maldito destructor se había desplomado a unos metros de nosotros. Luego todo el mundo empezó a abrazarse y a gritar que lo habíamos conseguido. Varios de los chicos se echaron a llorar. Entonces llegó un tanque que se detuvo a mi lado. La animadora salió de él —hizo una pausa para lanzar una mirada de reojo a Miranda, que contemplaba las vistas que había desde la ventana de la habitación —Me subí y avanzamos hacia Londres. Cuando llegamos a las cercanías del rayo encontramos a Grunt corriendo hacia él, cubierto de sangre. Pensé que era un jodido caníbal y estuve a punto de reventarlo con un golpe de biótica —pausa para que Grunt lanzara un gruñido —pero Miranda lo reconoció. Se puso a bramar que iba a buscarte y que nos pegaría un tiro si intentábamos detenerle.

Grunt lanzó otro gruñido y esquivó la mirada cariñosa de Shepard. Aunque era tan grande como Wrex y la mayoría de krogans que había conocido, seguía pareciendo un bebé al lado de sus compañeros de especie. Quizás fuese por los ojos tan azules o los dientes menos afilados, pero a Shepard siempre le había despertado todo el instinto de protección que un krogan puede suscitar (que no es mucho). Saber que lo primero que había hecho tras la caída de los segadores era buscarla tenía más efecto que varias dosis de medigel en ella.

—Al final nos "permitió" acompañarle —Jack, con gesto irritado, dibujó unas comillas en el aire con los dedos —y entramos en el Conducto. Fue como estar en la base segadora de nuevo. Había cadáveres y escombros por todas partes. Pensábamos que sería imposible encontrarte. Grunt no paraba de gritar tu nombre y cada vez que lo hacía, algo se venía abajo. Íbamos a dirigirnos a otra sección cuando oímos el disparo. Seguimos el sonido y te encontramos. Estabas tan destrozada que pensé que si te movíamos te caerías a trozos. Te inyectamos todo el medigel que teníamos encima y Grunt te cogió en brazos.

—¿Y cómo salisteis de allí? —quiso saber Shepard. El conducto llevaba a una parte de la Ciudadela en la que dudaba que nadie hubiese estado jamás. No parecía haber ninguna salida.

—Había tomado la precaución de contactar con Jacob por radio antes de atravesar el rayo —explicó Miranda, apartándose de la ventana —Le pedí que se hiciera con una nave y se dirigiera a la Ciudadela. Tuvo que abrir un par de agujeros en el casco de la estación pero conseguimos sacarte.

—Después te trajimos al primer hospital militar que encontramos en pie y te conseguimos asistencia médica —finalizó Jack.

Todos estaban mirándola, esperando que dijera algo, pero por una vez Shepard se había quedado sin palabras. El agradecimiento y el cariño que sentía por todos los presentes en esa pequeña habitación se le atascó en la garganta, formando un nudo con bastantes posibilidades de convertirse en un sollozo.

—Gracias —logró murmurar al fin, con la voz ronca.

—Mierda, Shepard, no se te ocurra llorar —masculló Jack y por un instante sus ojos oscuros se volvieron brillantes por las lágrimas. Pero después parpadeó y el sorprendente momento de vulnerabilidad pasó de largo —En fin, me largo. Algunos de mis chicos están también aquí y son más agradables a la vista que tú, Shepard.

Se dirigió a la salida con paso rápido, como si necesitase abandonar esa habitación de inmediato, pero antes de atravesar la puerta se detuvo y giró levemente el rostro. Shepard pudo contemplar su perfil, el tatuaje en el cuero cabelludo, la diminuta coleta atrapando el pelo que se había dejado crecer, el audífono en la delicada oreja y las tachuelas de su minúscula cazadora de cuero.

—Cuando salgas de aquí, nos haremos un tatuaje tú y yo. Te dejo elegir el qué.

Después abandonó la estancia. Wrex se palmeó las rodillas y se levantó del pequeño taburete.

—Yo también me marcho, Shepard —anunció —Hay un ala llena de krogans de distintos clanes en este hospital. Será mejor que vaya a vigilarlos antes de que se maten entre ellos. Volveré a visitarte mañana.

Y tras dedicarle un brusco movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida, siguió el mismo camino que Jack. Grunt, que había estado inauditamente silencioso, hizo chocar los puños otra vez.

—Ha sido una gran pelea, Shepard, incluso mejor que la mi rito de madurez o la base recolectora. Haha. Cerca de ti siempre se encuentran las mejores batallas. Estoy deseando repetir.

—Creo que antes de eso voy a tomarme unas vacaciones, Grunt —anunció Shepard. El krogan separó los delgados labios para rebatir, pero pareció pensárselo dos veces y asintió. Era evidente que tenía peor aspecto del que había pensado si hasta Grunt le daba un respiro.

—Cuando arreglen los relés podrías venir a Tuchanka —la invitó el krogan.

No era precisamente el destino vacacional que Shepard tenía pensado, pero decidió no comentarlo en voz alta.

—Claro —murmuró. Grunt pareció darse satisfecho con eso y soltó una carcajada áspera. Después, entrechocó los puños una vez más y se marchó, sin duda fantaseando con la próxima batalla.

Aprovechando que se habían quedado a solas, Miranda se sentó en el taburete que Wrex había dejado desocupado.

—Jacob me ha pedido que te diga que vendrá a verte en cuanto pueda. Está ayudando en las labores de rescate y reubicación de los supervivientes —dijo —También me ha dicho que ha encontrado un local en Londres casi tan bueno como el bar de Río y que te llevará en cuanto te dejen salir de aquí.

—Cuento con ello —respondió Shepard. Eso sonaba muy a Jacob.

—Te alegrará saber que Samara está bien. Su código no le permite venir a verte hasta que ayude a todos los supervivientes del sistema solar —había un toque de burla en la voz de Miranda, camuflado tras el tono eficiente con que solía hablar —pero contactó conmigo para preguntarme por tu estado. Casi pareció manifestar alguna emoción cuando le dije que te habíamos encontrado y que sobrevivirías.

Por enésima vez, Shepard sonrió aunque eso hizo que le doliera todo el rostro. Hubiese dado lo que fuera porque Miranda le trajera también noticias de la Normandía y su pelotón pero sabía que eso no era posible. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, la joven le cubrió con suavidad la mano en que no tenía la vía. Esa proximidad física pilló por sorpresa a Shepard. Habían pasado por muchos altibajos en su relación y habían llegado a ser casi amigas, pero sólo la había visto expresar afecto por su hermana. Y pese a todo, agradeció mucho el gesto.

—Estarán bien —declaró con firmeza —En cuanto den señales de vida, serás la primera en saberlo. Lo prometo.

—¿Y Oriana?

—Todavía no sé nada de ella. Sin los relés, las comunicaciones entre sistemas son imposibles, pero sé que está bien. Te mantendré informada. Y ahora lo mejor será que te deje descansar, Shepard. Es una pena que Wilson esté muerto —añadió con frialdad —Era un traidor pero hizo un gran trabajo reconstruyéndote. Me temo que los implantes que te puso han quedado destrozados junto con los segadores. Esta vez tendrás que recuperarte sin ayudas.

—Podré lidiar con ello —aseguró Shepard. En cierto modo era un alivio ser solamente ella, sin añadidos tecnológicos de dudosa procedencia. Miranda asintió, le dio un leve apretón en la mano y se puso en pie. Antes de que saliera por la puerta, Shepard la llamó.

—Miranda.

La ex agente de Cerberus se detuvo y se volvió hacia su antigua comandante con curiosidad.

—Gracias por venir a buscarme —murmuró Shepard.

Miranda asintió, con gesto grave.

—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, Shepard —replicó con ligereza. Como si atravesar medio Londres en un tanque, cruzar el Conducto, buscarla por las ruinas de la Ciudadela y volar parte de la estación para sacarla de allí, fuese algo que hiciera todos los días. Como si dar las gracias fuese algo totalmente innecesario entre ellas.

Tal vez lo era.

Miranda se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, dejándola a solas en la habitación. Antes de rendirse al cansancio, Shepard recordó lo que Hackett le había respondido cuando le preguntó por qué la había escogido a ella para reunir a la flota galáctica. El almirante de la Alianza contestó que la había elegido porque conseguía que su gente la siguiera hasta el final, fuese cual fuese éste. Quizás el secreto estaba en que ella habría hecho lo mismo por cada uno de ellos.

* * *

Si alguien lo ha leído, le agradecería su opinión :) También podemos comentar el juego juntxs (no me canso de hablar sobre él y de rejugarlo xD). Pronto subiré la siguiente parte.

**Con mucho cariño, Dry.**


End file.
